<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Co-pilot by IllusiveSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764771">Co-pilot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul'>IllusiveSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sucks Kaidan in the shuttle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Co-pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing for Kinktober. Using prompts from here: https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/post/627536165100240896/hey-yall-i-decided-to-cobble-together-a-prompt</p>
<p>Day 1: Blowjob</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah… Fuck…"</p>
<p>Kaidan let out a deep sigh, resting his sweaty forehead against the cold metal of the shuttle, tightening his grip on the handles on the roof of the cabin.</p>
<p>He knew how risky it was. Anyone could come and open the shuttle doors at anytime. It wasn't precisely the most private spot on the Normandy.</p>
<p>But they both had wanted this for so long, and neither of them could stop, or wanted to stop now.</p>
<p>His belt came off with a clinking sound. He shivered as a hand grabbed his bulge through his underwear, and planted a long, deep kiss to the tip.</p>
<p>"You're already leaking, baby" Steve said, sitting on the pilot's chair as he buried his face in Kaidan's bulge, feeling his own hard on beging to press against his pants.</p>
<p>"It's what you do to me" Kaidan said between whimpers.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah ? I feel honored" Cortez said as he wrapped his free arm around Kaidan's waist and moved him, bringing them even closer together.</p>
<p>"You look like you could use a hand too, Flight Lieutenant. Or something else too" Kaidan said, looking down onto the bulge that had formed in Steve's pants. The mental image of taking the pilot's cock in his mouth... and in some other places of his body too, made him shiver.</p>
<p>"Oh, I like the sound of that" Cortez replied, almost letting out a moan as his hard on pressed even harder against his pants as he heard Kaidan's words "But not now. Let me take care of you first"</p>
<p>Kaidan let out a sigh of relief as Steve pulled down his underwear, feeling the pressure vanish. And then Cortez pressed his mouth against his cock.</p>
<p>"Let me make you leak some more, Major"</p>
<p>The inside of the shuttle started to illuminate, a whitish blue hue emerging from Alenko's body, as his biotics began to flare, sending a tingling sensation up and down his spine. </p>
<p>Which mixed just fine with the other tingling he was feeling.</p>
<p>"I love when you do that. It feels so good"</p>
<p>Looking down, his eyes met Steve's. The pilot gave him a coy smile, as he jerked Kaidan's glowing cock with his hand, the up and down motion making Kaidan's whole body tremble.</p>
<p>"Steve…"</p>
<p>“Yes, Major ?” the pilot said, pouring some lube in his free hand before beggining to move it around Kaidan, and began to softly knead his gorgeous ass cheeks.</p>
<p>“I.. I…”</p>
<p>“I… what ?” Cortez replied, as he slipped a finger in and he cradled Kaidan’s balls.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop”</p>
<p>Steve smiled “Not planning to” and then gave a quick kiss to the tip of the cock before taking it all in his mouth, going through the whole length of the dick while fondling the balls and his finger rubbed Kaidan’s prostate. Alenko was enthralled at the sight below him, watching Cortez take his dick in and out of his mouth as his finger worked wonders in his ass.</p>
<p>Cortez moved his hand up and down the dick, feeling the precum roll down his fingers as his tongue swirled around the head. Deciding to show off, he gave a long lick through the whole lenght of it before letting it rest on his face, his dark eyes meeting Kaidan's brown ones. They both smiled warmly at each other, before Alenko rolled back his head as Cortez took his balls into his mouth.</p>
<p>The Major’s abs tensed as Steve kept bringing him closer and closer to the edge, making him bite his lips to keep the moans from leaving his mouth. It felt like heaven the first time they were together, and it still felt like glory every time they were together.</p>
<p>Steve licked the shaft, feeling his spit mixing with the precum as he felt the throbbing increasing, smiling as he listened to Kaidan’s grunts getting louder with each movement he made with his mouth. He wanted to say how much he loved the way Kaidan tasted, but he couldn't bring himself to stop at this point. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Kaidan let go of the handles and placed his hand softly on Cortez's head, softly guiding his motions as his whimpers and moans became harder and harder to silence.</p>
<p>"I love you, Steve" Kaidan managed to say between the moans.</p>
<p>The pilot looked directly into the Major's eyes, wanting to reply "I love you too", but since he didn't want to get away from the cock, he decided to show him in his own way. Taking the tip into his mouth, he gave the cock one final push as he took most of it inside. He laughed, as he felt the tingling of Kaidan's biotics as the Major came into his mouth, the cum spilling through the sides of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James saw the blue flash coming from the shuttle, and he let out a short laugh. It made him happy his friend had found someone who made him happy once more.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good for you, Esteban” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>